


-Snap!-

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [29]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbery, Broken Bones, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Secrets, Wally's first broken bone, Wally's still new to being Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: What's the fastest kid in the world to do when he just broke a bone and his secret, criminal friends stop fighting his hero uncle to worry over him?  Whoopsies!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riala/gifts).



_-Snap!-_

The sound echoes throughout the empty bank, stilling everyone who hears it, except for Kid Flash. Kid Flash's already frozen, almost literally. The snap rings in his head like bells and echoes of bells, and he's confused. His head feels all murky, stomach twisting with an ugly sensation.

'Why's everyone staring?' Wally wonders faintly. They're looking at him with some sort of confusion, like they're coming to a realization.

'Ohhhh… that sound came from me,' Wally realizes as he sees the horror on Trickster's face. It doesn't belong there. He likes it when James looks happy, even if it is a kind of crazy happiness. It doesn't belong on any of their faces.

For Rogues, they're quite a fun gang of people. His uncle had explained to him before Wally had put on this guise of Kid Flash, that they simply enjoyed creating chaos and robbing people for the most part. “They have _killed_ before, but we've got sort of a deal that they don't hurt or kill innocent people,” Uncle Barry had explained.

It's only been a few months since he became Kid Flash, but he'd figured out they weren't bad apples underneath those bruised skins. They just didn't like to follow the laws. Wally can understand that. Some of them were unjust (but really, they shouldn't be allowed to damage property).

It had started out simple during his first week, when he'd found Trickster out threatening to use his high-powered paint gun on anyone who didn't want to play with him. For some reason, the Trickster couldn't understand why everyone kept looking so afraid as they played together.

Wally had almost wanted to laugh as he saw everyone brighten at his and Flash's appearance. Trickster looked so put out when Flash was telling him why no one looked happy playing with him, keeping him from leaving so the cops could arrive. He'd looked so sad that Wally had stepped forward and blurted out, “Wanna play with me?”

Flash had looked disapproving, but Trickster – James, as he'd been allowed to call him – looked like Kid Flash was a sunny day to him. “What?” Kid Flash shrugged, when Flash had looked at him. “We've got time before the police get here. What damage is a round or two of darts going to do?”

His uncle had sighed and given in, letting Kid Flash play darts with Trickster until the police had arrived. Sadness had risen to his face again as the police tried to deal with him. “How about I come visit and we play some more games?” Kid Flash had spoken up, ignoring the look he was getting from Flash and some members of the police. Trickster's child-like joy was too brilliant to look away from, so he wasn't going to take back his words.

So he started regularly showing up whenever James was in the hospital's ward and playing games with him, at least until he'd escaped. _“Let's play again!”_ had been written on the wall when Kid Flash had arrived, and he knew their games weren't about to stop because James had escaped. He'd be back, Wally knew.

Befriending the other Rogues hadn't been hard from there. Apparently, they were a kind of dysfunctional family with a criminal twist. James had dragged him to one of their safe-houses for a play-date. They'd been suspicious at first, but he'd promised to never reveal the location of the safe-house, even to Flash.

Slowly, they'd started seeing one another outside of crime, though Wally still wore his Kid Flash suit (there'd be Hell to pay if he let them figure out his civilian identity). He helped them with some favors and in return, it seemed like they would convince him to stay for a snack or a meal, whichever. Turns out Mick and Sam were awesome at cooking, so Wally didn't have much reason to refuse.

They all made sure to keep private matters and matters in costume separate, at least – until this moment.

Kid Flash's eyes followed theirs, the ice on the floor seeming to seep through his costume and into his skin. Maybe that's why he didn't notice he'd broken a bone until he saw his ankle crooked, sticking at an unnatural angle. He was taken aback.

Oh, he felt it now. Pain lanced up his leg, like a knife dragging it's way up his limb before going back down to stab at his ankle, repeatedly. Wally gasped, body shaking with cold, fatigue, and pain. 'Oh boy…'

“Baby Flash!” Trickster cried out, leaping over a broken table towards him. Flash pushed Heatwave back, making him stumble before he ran over to Kid Flash. He put himself between Trickster and Kid Flash.

“Back off!” Flash growled, preparing to throw Trickster back as the prankster came closer.

“No! U- Flash! It's okay!” Kid Flash cried, eyes starting to water underneath his goggles. “He's not going to hurt me!”

His uncle frowned, confused as he turned to look as him, and that was just enough to let Trickster dive around him and skid to a stop in front of Wally. “Oh, sweet Baby,” Trickster cooed, ignoring the way Flash let out a startled gasp.

“Don't hurt him!” Flash demanded, but his uncle stopped as he saw Trickster kneel in front of Kid Flash. Fear was apparent on his face, fear for Kid Flash, and it made Trickster's hands shake with anxiety.

“ _Chill,_ Red,” Captain Cold drawled, as he approached. Flash growled at him, eying the thief for a sign of any hostile movements.

“And you care, why!?” Flash snapped, annoyed and concerned. He wanted to go to his nephew, to steal him away and treat him, take care of him. It was one of the biggest issues he had though. He couldn't. This wasn't an enemy free environment, and he'd made sure Kid had known that he wouldn't be able to treat him in the middle of a fight. All he could do was try to end it as soon as possible.

As far as Barry knew, the Rogues never let up. Sure, they'd made a deal about not harming innocent civilians, but the Speedster duo were hardly civilians in this case. Why were the criminals suddenly putting their weapons away? He watched as the glistening sheen of a boomerang was tucked away.

“Because,” Captain Cold stated, rolling his eyes, “Kid got hurt, and James is going to be worried unless he knows he'll be okay.” The frosty villain waved an eye at the scene of Trickster stroking Kid Flash's hair and murmuring soothing words to him.

“Besides, he promised to come for dinner tonight,” Heatwave's voice reverberated throughout the abandoned bank, red and blue lights flashing from outside the windows.

Flash blinked. “What? 'Dinner'?” His eyes flashed over to his nephew, who'd overheard and gave him a sheepish smile. He ran over to Kid Flash and stood over him. “He said, 'dinner', Kid,” his voice vibrated. “Have you been seeing the Rogues behind my back?”

Kid Flash gave him a look. The Rogues chuckled around them as Flash backtracked. “I mean, that sounds like someone's cheating on someone, but – I mean...” His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “You've been seeing the Rogues outside of official capacity,” he accused.

His nephew smiled sheepishly at him, face pale with pain that made Barry swear at himself for leaving him in pain. “Maybe?”

Barry sighed as he knelt beside his nephew, reaching around Trickster to feel Kid Flash's ankle. Kid Flash gasped, eyes tightly shutting as the pain flared. He felt sympathetic for him. He'd broken his fair share of bones in the hero business, and he hated to see his nephew in pain, just like his nephew was going to hate this…

“Kid,” Flash said, voice soft. “It's already starting to heal wrong.” Wally wanted to groan. He knew that that meant. It meant that his ankle was going to have to be partially re-broken in order to heal properly.

“Fuck,” Kid Flash muttered bitterly.

Flash smiled at him, hiding his own grimace. “Just keep still, okay? It's not too bad, so all I have to do is break it again and shift it back into its proper place.”

“What?” Trickster interrupted, startled. “You're going to break it!?” His eyes narrowed at the elder hero. “You're going to hurt Baby Flash!” he hissed, arms wrapping around Kid Flash's shoulders defensively.

None of the other Rogues were happy with this new information either. Captain Cold eyed Flash, looking for signs of  truth or lie. He seemed to be sure about it, and Cold would admit that he's broken the Speedster's bones before, knows he's had his bones broken plenty of times. If Flash was sure… “James, let Flash do it,” Cold commanded.

Trickster looked at him to protest, but Cold's glare made him snap his mouth shut with a huff. “Fine,” James sighed, but kept his eyes narrowed at Flash.

Flash ignored them. “Take a deep breath, okay Kid? Scream if it hurts too much,” he said, because Wally would be the one to try and do this without making a sound. The kid always took too much on, trying to do it alone. Barry grabbed the foot in one hand and raised his other hand. “Hold him still, Trickster,” Flash demanded.

Kid Flash clung to Trickster, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he held it, unable to let it back out again as his nerves tingled just above the pain.

_-Snap!-_

He gasped, feeling every single bit of his broken ankle this time, from the moment of the break. Trickster gripped him almost the point that it was painful, but it was a good distraction, so Wally didn't mind too much. He could barely feel his uncle twisting his foot and setting his ankle over the spinning of his head and stomach.

“Ssshh...” Trickster shushed him gently. “You'll be okay, Baby Flash...”

Flash quirked a brow at how close those two had gotten. He really hadn't known how much Wally had gone behind his back to see them. ..But it didn't seem bad? A quick glance at the rest of the Rogues proved that they were concerned about his nephew too. He wonders when that happened.

“He'll be okay with some food and rest. Give it an hour's time or so and he'll be back on his feet and zipping about,” Flash explained, giving Kid Flash's hand a squeeze.

Captain Cold raised an eyebrow as Flash turned to them, standing and glaring critically. “I don't know what  _this_ ” Flash gestured between the Rogues and Kid Flash “is, but if you hurt him, the entire League will come for you,” the Speedster growled.

Snorting, Captain Cold grinned at the hero. “As if we'd hurt the Baby. We do have a no-kill policy.” His teeth glinted as he smiled darkly. “Although it doesn't count for those who've already bloodied their hands.” Shaking his head, he continued. “Baby Flash is as naive as a child, though. We're not going to hurt him.”

Flash's eyes flashed at Captain Cold, making him secretly chuckle at the action. “You hurt him, and you won't have to worry about policing any criminals under your grasp. It'll be me and the League.”

“Right,” Cold nodded. “Sam, get James. I think we're done here for the day.” Mirror Master nodded, going over to Trickster and Kid Flash, quietly murmuring. Eventually, Trickster stood, planting a sloppy kiss on Kid Flash's cowl covered forehead before he stood and moved back to the Rogues.

“Sam,” Cold commanded, watching as Mirror Master opened a portal in a mirror. One by one the Rogues slipped through, softly wishing Kid Flash well.

“Be seein' ya, Kid,” Heatwave gruffly told Kid Flash. He was such a softy under that rough exterior when it came to those he cared for. Then he slipped through, leaving Captain Cold alone with the two heroes.

“I imagine we'll be talking more in the future,” Cold said, a smile to Kid Flash. “Don't worry, Red. When we're off the clock, we won't harm a hair on Baby Flash's head.”

Flash nodded stiffly, reluctant. “Thanks.” He waited for Cold to slip through the mirror, leaving the loot – can you imagine? - before turning back to Kid Flash.

Wally smiled sheepishly at his uncle. “Um… Surprise?”

“We're going to be talking about this,” his uncle assured him, carefully picking him up. “I can tell you I'm not happy you've been keeping this from me and visiting the Rogues.”

Flashing them to the entrance, he told the police that the Rogues had gone and left everything behind, though a bit damaged. They then wound up back at the house, Wally on the couch as Barry wrapped his nephew's ankle and gave him some food to help heal.

“..'Baby Flash'?” A smile spread on his uncle's face, deviously.

'Uh-oh…'

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit more light-hearted than it was supposed to (not for Wally though - ouch, broken bone), but yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. Congrats to everyone who made it through their first week of school. Hope you have a great weekend.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
